


Paperwork

by canthelpmyselves



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Hates Paperwork, Leonard is a Troll, M/M, Not-So-Accidental Marriage, So is Thea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Len tricks Barry and Mick into getting married.





	Paperwork

Barry stared down at the ring on his finger with amazement. He’s married. Not only is he married, but he’s married to a man. A man who almost killed him just last week. Well, in another timeline, that is. A large warm hand settled on the small of his back and he looked over his shoulder at his husband.

“You okay?” Mick asked gruffly.

Barry slowly nodded. “We’re married.”

Mick grimaced and nodded awkwardly. “Yeah. Sorry about that.”

Barry sighed and shook his head. “Not your fault. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s Cold’s.”

“It has to look real for the Santini Family to fall for it,” Snart grumbled from his seat.

“Yeah, look real,” Mick pointed out. “But you went and got real paperwork and hired a real priest and then you filed the paperwork!”

Snart rolled his eyes at them. “And once the mission is over, you can get a divorce.”

“Great,” Barry muttered. “More paperwork.”

“You’re worried more about paperwork than being married to you own villain?” Dig asked while Thea chuckled.

Barry shot her a glare. “I hate paperwork. I’m a CSI. Do you have any idea how much paperwork is involved in that? Plus, there’s a ton of it I have to deal with as owner of STAR Labs. As the Flash I’m constantly filling out medical forms for Caitlin over injuries or my metabolism or even my sleep patterns. Cisco even makes me fill out forms when I damage the Flash suit! My whole life is paperwork! I could be dead ten years and still be behind on my paperwork!”

“Well, you could just stay married,” Thea teased. “No paperwork involved in that.”

Mick rolled his eyes but Barry got a thoughtful look in his eyes. Mick stilled and looked at Barry carefully. “Red?”

Barry turned and studied Mick. “You know, there are benefits to being married.”

“Benefits?” Mick repeated, stunned.

Barry nodded. “Spousal privilege, for one. As your husband, I wouldn’t be allowed to process your crimes. Nor could I testify against you. I’m pretty rich and we don’t have a pre-nup. Oh, and possible tax breaks!”

“We don’t pay taxes,” Snart pointed out. Mick shot his partner a glare, silently telling him to shut up. Snart had the nerve to smirk widely. “Of course, you’d have to consummate...”

Barry looked Mick over from head to toe. “Yeah, that wouldn’t be a problem.”

Mick’s jaw dropped. “It wouldn’t?”

Barry shrugged one shoulder. “You’re sexy.” He hesitated a second before clearing his throat awkwardly. “Um, unless you’re straight.”

“Bi,” Mick quickly assured him. 

Barry relaxed, looking relieved. “So, what do you think? Wanna stay married?”

Mick stared at Barry for several seconds before leaning in for a kiss. It started hesitant, but quickly turned heated. When he pulled away, both were breathing heavier. “Yeah, we could give it a shot.”

Barry smiled brightly. “Awesome.” He grabbed Mick’s hand and began pulling him out of the foundry. 

“Where are you two going?” Snart called out, amused.

“Consummation,” Barry called back before he and Mick disappeared up the stairs.

Dig looked at Felicity with disbelief. “Are… are they staying married just so Barry doesn’t have to fill out divorce papers?”

Felicity shrugged, looking just as amused as Snart. “We’ve seen stranger,” she pointed out. “Um, but maybe we shouldn’t mention this to Oliver when he gets back from patrol.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend Oliver would be willing to work with Len and Mick because they are friends with Barry.


End file.
